Firearms
by Tiana-P
Summary: “All I’m saying is that carrying a gun around is asking for trouble.” Why would Danny be so concerned about her carrying a gun all of a sudden? D/L fluff...


**Heya**

**I hope you enjoy this… I got the idea from my sister and her husband lol.**

**Tiana XOXO**

"Whoa, what ya doing?" Danny asked as he saw his partner walk into their office. She strode right over to her desk, dropped her case file on it and unlocked the top draw. Danny knew what was in there.

"We've got a new suspect. Need to go interview her." Lindsay simply replied. She pulled out the gun that was in there and started to check it.

"Ok… so what's with the gun?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, the search forgotten on his computer.

"Well, seeing as I am working on a _murder_ case, Danny, chances are this lady killed someone. You do know I am a detective, don't you?" she teased, knowing that that wasn't what he meant. Danny laughed dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, that was kinda hard to miss. What I meant was," he now leaned forward in his chair "why do you need the gun? Ain't Flack on your case?"

"What's your point here?" Lindsay was getting frustrated. She looked up to him now as she heard him moving around the desk.

"All I'm saying is that carrying a gun around is asking for trouble." Danny said in the calmest tone he could find.

"_You _carry a gun around. Stella carries a gun. Sheld-"

"So let them go. None of them are pregnant, now are they?" Danny cut her off.

"So I can't do my job now?" she asked in disbelief. Danny fought the urge to sigh and throw up his hands in defeat. He had been doing that a lot for the past two months. Lindsay's mood swings were not something that he liked to handle. But usually the things that she would get upset about were little, miniscule things.

"Mac's the one who took you out of the field. Take it up with him, ok?"

"You didn't exactly object. Anyways, he said that I could go."

"Armed?" Danny's eyebrows rose, challenging her. He knew that Mac wouldn't let her go with a gun.

"A slight technicality." Lindsay shrugged.

"Look, Lindsay. If you point a gun at someone, people tend to point one back. You get what I'm saying here?"

"So you're saying that if I did this," Lindsay raised her gun and pointed it at him, "then you'd point one back?" she scoffed at the end.

"I said 'people', not your partner." He retorted, smirking. Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him, threateningly. A knock at the door broke their stare-off contest.

"Whoa…um…ok." Stella said as she walked in to see one of her co-workers pointing their gun at another. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Lindsay said sweetly, dropping the gun to her side once again.

"What did you do?" Stella asked Danny. He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I didn't do nothing. Montana here wants to go visit a suspect."

"And Danny here seems to think that I can't do my job anymore." Lindsay snapped quickly afterwards.

"Did Mac say you could go?" Stella asked her.

"Course."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's the gun bit that's my problem." Danny told her. Stella's mouth formed an 'Oh' shape.

"You know he's right, Lindsay."

"What? That I can't do my job?" the younger woman asked.

"No, that's where you're right. But you can't go armed." Stella informed her. Danny's smile turned into a smug one when Lindsay dared to look at him.

"Fine." Lindsay replied calmly and dropped her weapon back into the drawer before locking it. "I'm gonna go find Flack," she told them before muttering "maybe he'll give me a loaner."

Stella heard her as she walked past her and stared shocked at Danny as he let her leave.

"What?" he asked as he went back to his chair.

"Didn't you hear her?" Danny laughed.

"You think Flack's gonna give her a gun?"

"Well, if she says that Mac said so." Stella told him.

"Flack may be a cop, but he ain't stupid." Danny smirked at his own joke about his best mate.

"Lindsay's stubborn. And quite persuasive. And to be honest, I think that he's more likely to crack cos of her than any of his suspects."

"He won't."

"You seem quite confident and happy for a guy whose pregnant wife wants to go gallivanting around the city with a gun."

"What can I say, I'm a changed man." Stella laughed at his words. The only thing that had changed about the man before her was that he now had a ring around his third, left finger. He was still the stubborn, protective and clever guy that she had known since he had joined them.

Before she could say something to him, her cell started to buzz on her hip. Seeing it was Mac, she answered it. A small smile started to appear on her face halfway through the call.

"You got a suspect?" Danny asked as she hung up.

"The same one. Mac wants me to go instead." Stella paused for a second. "You knew, didn't you? You knew that Mac would get impatient and send someone else!"

"What?! No…" Danny replied innocently, the smile on his face giving it away.

"You knew that Lindsay wouldn't take no for an answer, and that she would fume about it for a while. And when she went to see Flack… you know that he would crack in the end. What if he cracked too soon?" Stella questioned.

"He wouldn't. Don cares too much. And when he did _finally_ crack, he would've called me first." Stella raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What? Just cos he's my best mate, don't mean I treat him any different when it comes to my Montana."

"Sly, Messer. That's very devious." She laughed.

"You sound surprised." He replied dryly, not bothering to look at her as he typed something into the search on his computer. Stella laughed once again.

"You know… Lindsay's gonna be on a warpath when she finds out what you did."

"I didn't do nothing!" Danny insisted. "Just some quick thinking."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I won't be here when she comes back. I better leave before Mac sends someone _else_. Catch ya later… if you're still alive." She chuckled before leaving.

Danny enjoyed 30 more minutes of silence before he looked up to see Lindsay leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed with a look on her face which told him he was in trouble. Being only two months pregnant, Lindsay wasn't showing that much yet. The only time you could even see it was when she didn't wear anything, and that was a sight that was only reserved for him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I hate you." She told him matter-of-factly as she crossed over to her desk.

"Nah, you don't. You'll thank me one day." He laughed.

Lindsay picked up the case file from her desk and turned to look at him.

"This ain't over." She informed him before striding out of their office. Danny smirked and shook his head.

He knew that was coming.

**Love it or hate it?**

**Please drop me a review to let me know.**

**Tiana XOXO**


End file.
